The One Time Warrior of a Darker Fear
by Catreen Dragonsword
Summary: A woman and her siblings (ages 20, 13, and 6) are murdered. A woman and her siblings turn up in Rivendell. What madness is this? Back down again, and THE MINES OF MORIA!!!
1. The Book

Beginning Author's Note: I'd like to state that this is the REVISED first chapter. I have no memory of where I was going with this, and as I re-read it I find it stutters and stops in the most horrible of ways. I still don't have a beta reader, so if anyone out there would like to beta me, drop me a line. My e-mail addy is Please understand that I am TRYING my hardest to keep the basic plot intact, so a little M-S might be visible. If you so choose to ignore this warning, then do not flame me about Mary-Sueing. You have made the decision to read this, and I am most certainly not holding a gun to your head saying "Read or die, punk!". Especially if you do not have the courage to sign in first. Thank you.

* * *

Kiki Celleana, age 20, had a hard day at her new job. Ever since she was 15 she had worked to put food on the table, and to take care of her younger brother and sister. With the addition of the waitress job, she worked three part-time jobs and was attempting to take a few courses from the community collage. She barely had time to breath. Her waist length black hair was knotted to the point of no return and her desert tanned skin was pail from exhaustion. Her eyes, which might have shone with an inner light that went beyond stunning, were dull green. She reminded herself, should she look in a mirror, of a giant panther that had lived too long in a cage. Muttering curses under her breath, Kiki stalked up the stairs to her apartment. As she went in, her big toe caught on the bookshelf. In her exhaustion, she didn't see the book that tumbled off the top shelf to land on the same poor, unsuspecting big toe.

"GAH! HOLY HELL! DAMNED THIS STUPID…" She screamed in a whisper, not wanting to wake up her younger siblings, and especially not with curse words. It was past their bed times, any way. "Hey, Lord of the Rings!" She exclaimed, and picked up the book. It could be said that she was easily distracted. Having read the book so many times before in her childhood, when she had time, she flipped to her favorite part, A Knife in the Dark.

"Kiki?" said a small voice from the door of a darkened room left of the couch. That was the children's room. It was Kiki's little sister, Jenny. "I wan'a story." The little girl walked into the brightly lit living room, and sat on the couch next to her big sister.

"Yeah! With sword fights and dragons!" Exclaimed a boyish voice from the same darkened room. That would be Bobby was the middle child. He clamored on the couch on Kiki's other side, and looked up expectantly. It had been years since Kiki had read anything to her siblings. Looking at the book she held, she thought that it would be the perfect thing. Some of the concepts might be over Jenny's head, but all in all, both children would like it. Yeah, they could handle the plot. She pushed the book to the beginning, A Long-Expected Party, and started reading.

As the two children started nodding off to sleep, deep into the story, Kiki felt sudden draft made her lift her head. The door was open, and a man stood there, pistol in hand. He was clothed in darkest of black from head to toe, even his face was covered. For an instant, Kiki's eyes folded over the stranger's attire, and in that instant there was a flash of recognition. The man leveled his gun at Kiki's head.

"Bye, bye." He said, voice holding no expression, and fired. This close the bullet should have killed Kiki instantly, but, to her, the bullets whizzed harmlessly past. Two more shots later and the three fell asleep. The book hit the floor; blood dripped on the couch and fell to the floor. The man in black muttered something about a completed mission, and nodded to himself. He seemed to fade into the shadows gathered near the edge of the room, and then he was gone. Nothing was left except for the smoking gun.

* * *

Old Mrs. Reynolds lived in apartment 3C, just down the hall from that nice young girl, Kiki Celleana. The girl worked too hard for someone so young, had always been Mrs. Reynolds's opinion. So, when she heard gunshots coming from Kiki's apartment, she became terribly frightened. Her husband had been shot down, many years ago, by a gang that mistaken him for someone else. In fear, Mrs. Reynolds called the only number she could remember. 911.

Police arrived, lights flashing, tailed closely by ambulances. Following the sirens like vultures on the scent of a dying mule, came the reporters. Everyone was eager to see the inside of the Celliana apartment. It was a morbid fascination, that of criminal activities. Everyone followed crimes closely, not bothering to notice what a nice day it was starting out to be, as the sun rose over the horizon. All eyes focused on the latest killings, as the police confirmed the young family was dead.

An entire family murdered in their own home, so sad, cried the reporters. Some of the more venturous papers even printed pictures. The matted black hair of the 'mother' held clotted blood, and the two children clung to her in death as they had in life. Tiny, blood stained hands gripping the only protector in the house. The little family was sitting there on the couch, as though asleep, albeit bloody. The book, Lord of the Rings, lay open on the floor, proudly displaying the chapter title "The Council of Elrond".

* * *

End Author's Note: I realize that I probably won't have a chance to explain what that points to death scene is all about in later chapters, so I'll explain some of it here.

To change dimensions, _you must_ **cease to exist** _in this dimension. Otherwise, there would be a rift in the time-space continuum._

_To change dimensions, you must have an item from that dimension. This is the hard part, as it would seem that you would have needed to change dimensions before changing dimension_s.

_Written accounts of other's experiences _**do NOT**_ count as an item from_ _another dimension. Thus the book was NOT the catalyst for Kiki, Bobby,_ _and Jenny._

I'll update this with each chapter, until everything is in order for you to make your own jump through time and space. **_These, however, are simply MY theories on how to travel dimensions. They are _NOT_, under _ANY_ circumstances, to be repeated in an attempt to cross worlds! Remember, if I'm wrong, _death _is a _HARD_ thing to come back from…_**

824 words. Sorry it's so short! That's just where the chapter HAS to end. For those that are interested, the entire thing (Author's Notes included) is 1,170 words.


	2. The Hobbit, the Guitar, and the Hall

Yeah, I know the beginning has nothing to do with Lord of the Rings. Or so you think, hopefully this will clear thing up a little. Sorry, it's still going to be a little cryptic, but hey that's the point. Oh, I don't own LotR (except my poor beaten and battered 6/7 ish year old copy). I am just a poor student living on cafeteria food I can steal from my friends. It's quite tasty with a LOT of ranch dressing. Anywho.

"Hello, I'm Jenny. What's your name?" said a small voice from the back of the large hall. Frodo had gotten lost trying to find his way back form the privy. 

"Why, hello there Jenny! I'm Frodo. Where are your parents? They must be looking for you." He said, concerned for the little girl. Jenny looked at him blankly.

"My mommy and daddy are dead," Jenny said blankly "But my sister looks after us." 

"I'm sorry about your parents, mine are gone too. Wait, you said 'us'?" Frodo said. 

"Yeah, me and my brother Bobby and sister Ki, Kiki. She takes care of us. Even when mommy was here, she would still make us breakfast. Where's Kiki?" the little girl looked like she was about to cry.

Meanwhile…

"Where am I?" asked Kiki as she wandered through the darkened hall. A short while later she found a small room and a guitar. 

"Cool! Something I recognize." She picked up the instrument and started to play.

And again a change of scenes…

Bobby looked at the room full of elves. 

"Whoa, cool ears." He walked over to the nearest elf and moved his fingers up and down the ridges.

"Excuse me, young sir, what do you want?" said the nervous elf, it wasn't everyday a young human started grabbing at your ears. Bobby didn't answer, just poked at his ears some more. 

Back to Kiki…

An audience had gathered to hear her play the blues. She started on the Corus, when someone said, "What kind of music is that?" in disbelief. Kiki looked up. There in the hall were thousands of men, most of which had remarkably pointy ears! She blinked, there in the back of the hall were two children, and one was Jenny.

Jenny…

Jenny had wandered around with Frodo for a while when Jenny heard that old blues song her sister was so fond of playing. 

"Kiki!" she shrieked with elation, and ran towards the music with Frodo trying desperately to keep up.

Bobby…

"Hey, have you seen my sister? She shorter than you, but she's got a big attitude, and long black hair. And cool navy blue eyes, and… Hey, where are you going?" The elves sort of backed up from the thirteen-year-old boy, shaking. Arwen wasn't going to like this. A girl that fit her description had a nasty temper, crud. They started to head for one of the lesser halls, the boy followed them like a puppy dog. 

Hehe, they are all together now. What on Middle-Earth will happen now? Sorry the chapters are so short, I just seem to like making you click that little button down there for the next chapy. Well, I'm going to try to update EVERY Sunday, so watch out. Also, I haven't gotten rid of my other fics, just postponed them untill I finish this one, then I'll bring up another one for ya'll. Till next week, bye

~Cat


	3. The Wierd One

"Who are you?" Asked Elrond. He looked at the guitar-girl.

"I'm Kiki," she said looking directly into his eyes, "and this" she pulled her sister to the front. "is Jenny, she's smarter than she looks." Jenny's waist length brown hair was falling out of her braid, and her brown eyes shone. "Over here we have Bobby. He's annoying, but he can really be funny." His blond hair was spiked and his brown eyes caught his rebellious nature. 

"Now, where did you come from?" the lord of the house asked. He thought the eldest girl looked familiar.

"We came from muph muwwa nauegh gewun…" said Jenny interrupted at the end by her sister's hand. 

"I *told* you she was smarter then she looked. Amin aaye tuulo` Arizona." Switching to the only other language she knew. 

"Mani?!?" Elrond was genuinely shocked. He continued rapidly in Sindarian.

"Tampa, please, I don't know a lot, and what I do know consists mostly of curses." Just then Aragorn walked in.

"Vedui` Elessar." Said Elrond and Kiki at the same time, and looked at each other. The dark hair on each of them whispered in a slight breeze. 

"Um, am I missing something?" said Aragorn "Arwen's twin from… well I don't know where she's from, and I've never seen her. Someone tell me what's going on." He was utterly bewildered. 

"Me too please, I mean, I'm glad I'm here but WHAT THE F^( IS GOING ON!?!" Kiki wasn't especially amused. 

"Calm down girl," Said a quivering Glorfindel (Yes he's the forgotten one, poor dude).

"Amin lava. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa, but have you ever been *in* a book? God, I bet you haven't raised *your* siblings from the day they were born." Kiki went from killing rage to cold as ice in the snap of a finger. 

"Kwentra lye i'narn." Said Elrond, still puzzling over the weird woman. At least she hadn't killed anyone, yet. 

"What day is it?" She asked suddenly.

"Why, it's the twenty-sixth, why do you ask?" responded Aragorn

"Oh, well, we can wait." She said. Aragorn looked at her shrewdly.

"Why wait? We have nothing planned." He said

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Elessar, we both know about that nice little council today, the second day Frodo is up and walking after being stabbed with a Morgul blade. I know things." She had done it like this purposely to shock the s#!+ out of him. 

"…o_O…How'd you do that?!" said Jenny.

"You know me." Was all Kiki responded with. 

"OK, Kiki would you honor our council with your presence and wisdom." Said the ever-diplomatic Elrond.

"Of course, but it would be nice if you could keep Bobby and Jenny entertained. Bobby is like a hurricane, he destroys everything if he isn't amused. Jenny is such a sweet heart that she can keep him under control, but not for long."

"Good of you to tell us that. Arwen will do just fine to watch the children."

"Tell her to make it quite clear that she's not trying to replace their mother, else wise it could get ugly."

A serving woman was summoned to help Kiki get ready for the council. Kiki got a bath she didn't need, perfumes she didn't want, but she drew the line at dresses. The woman, Oleander, wrestled with her hair. At one point it all stood up on end and wriggled, making Oleander's eyes pop. Doggedly the woman worked, until she got the mass of silky, crackling, static-y hair into a neat winding crown on her head. Half of it stayed up, half fell down, but it was the best *anyone* could do. She pinned it up with a blue silk rose and ironically the hated dress was blue with a cream over tone and cream slippers.

"Kiki, you look like a fairy princess!" exclaimed the young Jenny

"grumble…Sure…grumble…Dresses…grumble…more like a tent." Kiki was not pleased about wearing a dress.

"What? You look very nice." Said a musical voice. Kiki spun around to see who had spoken.

"Lady Arwen?" Kiki looked at a near mirror image of herself. Black hair, done up in the crown-y thing, a cream rose, blue on cream dress, and blue slippers. 

"Yes?" replied the woman. Kiki smiled.

"These are my siblings, Bobby and Jenny. Watch this one closely." She pointed to Bobby, "Don't let them play 'cowboys and Indians' with you under any circumstance. You might end up tied to a chair."

"Anything else, oh great one?" mocked Arwen

"Well, if you want to fry, that's your problem." Kiki retorted and stormed out.

And next time the council. I do post to chappie's at once, so don't feel bad. I'm going out of town for Thanksgiving Break (American holiday) and I won't be able to get to a computer, so before I leave I'm going to give you not two but four chapters J . If you're nice and review a lot I might make four chapters a habit.


	4. The Council

Kiki stormed into the porch that doubled as a council room. Dresses bugged her immensely. The damned thing swished as she walked, swaying with her agitation.

"Laugh and die." She growled. Elrond jumped a foot in the air and landed, shaking. 

"Please, Lady Kiki, have a seat. We eagerly await your tale." He said, cursed if he was going to show his fear. Kiki took the only available spot in the circle, scrunched between Legolas and Aragorn.

"You look nice Lady K…"Legolas said

"Later elf-boy. Much." She hissed

The council started, as it must, until Boromir said his poem.

"Seek for the Sword that was broken

In Imladris it dwells

There shall councils taken

Stronger than Morgul spells

There shall be shown a token

That doom is near at hand

For Isilder's Bane shall be woken

And the Halfling forth shall stand." he said

"Aw, sit-down, windbag. Over there is the future King of Gondor, he's got the Sword that was Broken, AKA Elendil's sword. You know the one that broke under him when he fell, good. Now, smart one, where are we?"

"Uh, Imladris? In a council?" He asked haughtily

"Right," Kiki's voice dripped with sarcasm "Hey Frodo, show him the ring." As Frodo produced the ring, she continued "Behold, Isilder's Bane. Ohh, ahh. Let's get this over with." She squirmed in the chair. The heathen dress was on her nerves.

Good Eru girl! How much do you know?" asked and utterly astonished Elrond

"From the time Gandalf picked Bilbo for a thief to the marriage of Aragorn and Arwen. Don't know much in the way of your past, I never read the Silmarillion (spelling?)." Elrond blinked a few times 

"o_O, Ok… Will you please tell your tale?" he said

"Sure, where do you want me to start?" she responded

"Um, try from when you were born, I have a few questions about your past that need an answer."

"K. I was born in San Diego, California. Yes, that is a place. Once elves *did* live here, but they died out a long time ago. It's located on Earth, not Middle-Earth. There, this entire thing is a story, and everything ends happily, except for you Boromir. Anywho before I was born my father left my mom. She cared for me, but didn't have a lot of time. I learned how to do things at an early age, cook, clean, exc. When I was seven, my brother was born; I took care of him, cause she was working three jobs. My sister was born seven years later, I was fourteen. I had a lot of experience in keeping up with babies by then. Bobby was seven, and in school. I took care of Jenny for three years, when mom died. She was mutilated, butchered with a sword. I hunted down her killer, and that one will go raiding no more. I was reading the Fellowship of the Ring to my siblings, and this guy came in and shot at us. Uhh, he used a thing like the most compact crossbow you've ever seen, and the arrow is so small it looks like a sphere of metal. He should have killed us, but we came here. That is my story." Kiki was really out of breath

"What was your mother's name?" asked Elrond tentatively

"Eressëa, Eressëaiauana. But everyone called her Erin." Elrond paled 

"Never before has the nameless one been spoken of in this hall since she left!" Exclaimed Legolas. Kiki glared at him.

Why is Kiki's mother called the 'nameless one'? Is 'Kiki' Kiki's full name? What's up with Jenny? Why does Kiki resemble Arwen? Is Bobby really as evil as his sister makes him look? All these questions and more answered. Now, Dear Reader, I've got a question for you to answer. This *IS* going to get Mary-Sue-ed, so who will Kiki fall in love with? Aragorn? Or Legolas? I'll tally up the votes in three days, no votes and I'll choose. If you're reading this and don't have an oppinion, tell me anyway. 


	5. The Window?

"Kiki, is that you're full name?" Elrond asked.

"Let it go, she left you." Aragorn tried to comfort the older man in his own way.

"Actually, my full name is Kia'warinawen Astalder Danyel Celleana, but everyone calls me Kiki for short." She was going to say that her father named her, but Elrond had fainted. "Uhh, yeah," Aragorn and several others picked up Elrond and moved him to an antechamber. Kiki followed, angry. Her name wasn't so bad. Aragorn looked at her; didn't say anything, just looked. One of the healers had been called in to help him. Slowly he sat up again, saw Kiki, and screamed incoherently. 

"What's up with him?" Kiki asked. Aragorn stood near his adopted father.

"He must tell you, not I." He replied. Elrond was crying silently in a corner.

"Well, if the name my father gave me is too frightening, then forget it!" Kiki thought fear should be inspired by deeds not a name. Names could be changed too easily. Elrond walked over to the quarreling humans.

"Kia'warinawen Astalder was to be my child, my daughter. Before she was born, her mother ran away from me. My first wife was named Eressëaiauana." He looked about to cry. Kiki walked over to him. She'd be the first to admit she wasn't very grateful to her host, but in one fell blow she gained a father out of this man. 

"Let us tell Arwen and the children." Aragorn just wanted to get out of the stifling room. He was drowning in emotions.

"Yeah, let's go inform my siblings." Kiki said "Just one question. Am I older than Arwen? In theory at least." Elrond blinked

"Well, you'd be older than Arwen." Elrond replied. 

~~~

As the group entered the room, havac had been wrought on the room. 

"ROBBERT JOSEPH CELLEANA, JENNIFER CHRISTINE CELLEANA! WHERE THE FUC-KIWI ARE YOU?" she paused for a minute "AND BRING ARWEN, TOO!" The two kids wandered sheeplishly in. 

"Yeah, wha'." Bobby resorted to stuborness to counter his sisters' anger. It wasn't working, just like so many other times before. Neither of them had Arwen. 

"Oi, ya'll didn't throw Arwen out a window, like your last sitter? If you did, your in deep shivitsky." Shivitsky means $@!T, Kiki invented it. She invented lots of new words to keep her siblings, HALF-siblings, mouths out of the gutter.

So, what's up with Arwen? DID they throw her out the window? Hm, I wonder. Might be a good idea, I wonder. So what do YOU think? I'm about ready to cancle this story. I know it's bad, but I'd appreciate it if you told me.


	6. The Discovery

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU addicted for being the first person to review. I LOVE REVIEWS. Reviews keep me alive, thank you for letting me live. Well anyway, back to the story. 

A muffled 'mmmumph' came from the window. Kiki ran over to the sound. Arwen was dangling out the window tied to a chair that was tied to the railing on the balcony.

"MMMMMUMPH!" She screamed. 

"III TOOOLD YOU!" Kiki yelled down to the other woman. She grabbed the makeshift rope; it was a silk scarf. 

"I'll have her up in a minute." Kiki said to poor ol' Elrond. Heaving on the scarf, Kiki felt rather than saw the scarf start to rip. The chair was almost within her reach. 

"Gotcha!" Kiki said as she caught the chair as the scarf tore in two. "All those who saw that coming, raise your hand." Both Bobby and Jenny raised their hands, (I hope you did too, that was SO obvious.) "Girl, you've *got* to loose some weight, your heavier than Bobby and Jenny together." Kiki said to the indignant Arwen who replied with 

"*Snort* oho rrr ivn Th errr 'n' OTT verr pooot!" 

"And I thought Bobby could talk weird. I don't even think that was even Sindarian."

"Now, now, don't go ripping each other up." Said Elrond. Aragorn just stared at the two of them.

"OK, Elrond…maybe you're right." He said.

"immm aat?" said the still gagged girl

"Tell you later."

"ooo, owww!" 

"Later."

"OWWW!"

"LATER, PUTRECENT PUSS FACE!"

"OO piddle mitch."

"Want to say that again?"

"OO piddle mitch." She enunciated every syllable through the gag.

"Amin feuya ten' lle, Saurar." Arwen's eyes got really big when Kiki started speaking fluent Sindarian.

"Kiki," Elrond said like a father reprimanding his daughter, "No need to insult her."

"She called me a B! +(#, I think I retaliated appropriately."

"How did you know what she was saying, all I heard was MUMUPH?" Aragorn insisted on knowing

"Ever try to talk to Bobby during a meal?" asked Kiki

"No"

"He sounds much like that." Kiki stood still for a moment before saying, "Father, would you sent a message to Frodo Baggins?"  
"Certainly." 

"Tell him to contemplate the idea, he won't get it."

"OK…o_O." 

~~~ A New Council ~~~

"Someone must take the ring to Mordor. I know that this will be a hard road, hardest of all for the ring-barer. I know that the fellowship of all that are brave enough to follow him will break much to everyone's peril. But I also know that if no one goes, Middle-Earth is doomed." Kiki said, wearing a nice pair of pants. 

"I council a representative from each race; Man, Elf, Dwarf, Halfling, Istari." Said Elrond.

"You forgot one." Said Kiki

"Really, what one?" Asked Boromir with a ton of sarcasm.

"Woman, of course. Unless you can prove that I'm too weak to bring along." She drew herself up in her chair, bristling. 

"I don't fight women, it is indecent." He responded. Kiki said nothing, she just leaped up from her chair, strode across the room in one step, and had a dagger pointed at his throat in one fluid motion. She had put all the elves to shame with her gracefulness and the men with her speed.

"Ya' wanta rethink that?" Kiki asked.

Frodo had been thinking, did he really want to lose the ring? It was sooo gold and shiiiney. Kiki lowered her wepon, and Boromir tackled her.

Dun, dun, duh! What'll we think of next? Okey-day, enough rambelings. I'm SO SO SO sorry I didn't get this chapter up last night, most of it was writen today. But anywho, I'll be writing more by Wednesday.


	7. The Pain

I'm watching 'The Mummy' AND 'Yu-Gi-Oh' right now, so this could get a little weird. My little brain isn't very bright, it picks the worst times to be inspired. Yes, I will be writing through the Christmas break, so don't fear.

"AIYA! GET OFF ME!" Kiki screamed. She rolled in his grip, turning to face him. Kiki tucked her feet underneath herself and kicked out with all her considerable strength. She hit what she was aiming for; Boromir rolled off her clutching his genitalia.

"EHHAAAAAAAAA!" (Like the mummy) 

"Serves you right. See women can too fight!" Kiki so wanted to stick her tongue out at him, but that was childish. 

"*gasp* AHHH, yeah." The poor man was quivering on the floor. Everyone else just stared at her.

"I'll take the ring!" Said Frodo, but no one was listening, "I'll take the ring!" he exclaimed again. This time Kiki heard him.

"Good man, Frodo. I don't think anyone else would have the strength to take it. And, if it will be the will of the council, I'll go too. Safety in numbers, you know." Said Kiki

"You have the aid of an excellent hand fighter, now I offer my sword for your protection," Said Aragorn, determined not to miss the battle of a lifetime.

"You have my bow for your service." Said Legalese

"And my ax!" Exclaimed the dwarf.

"On this journey, you will need more than just muscle. I'll go to, if not to protect for the journey itself." Said Gandalf, much to the surprise of Kiki. 

"Hey! Mr. Frodo! You're not leaving without me, are you?" Poor Sam couldn't manage without Frodo for a day.

"OI! You can't leave us behind." Said Merry

"You'll have to tie us up in a sack to send us home!" Said the ever-buoyant Pippin.

"*gasp* Mee…*sigh* too…" whimpered Boromir from the floor. All was said and done; who was going, who was staying so the council was dismissed, just as soon as Boromir could walk again. 

"So, Aragorn, how does one become a ranger?" Kiki was out of her destructive, kill mode, so she, like everybody else, engaged in conversation. 

"That is a secret for only rangers to know, not …women. Not to be impolite, but I don't think you would survive."

"Well, if I can survive daily beatings, even grow strong enough to best my peers, and go to school, and raise two kids on my own all at the same time, and not be tough enough to survive your training. Wow, that must be tough."

"You got in fights daily?" Aragorn was generally surprised. She looked dainty, not like a hardened warrior. 

"Sure, see here," she pulled up the leg of her pants revealing several scars, and pointing to one sort of zigzagged that ran up to her knee and disappeared under the cloth, "Is where a guy tried his hand at knife fighting. I caught the blade in my leg and he tried to rip the blade up to my stomach. I killed him before he could get me."

"Wow," was all Aragorn said. He cautiously traced a finger over the scar.

"Twenty-three stitches." 

"Maybe you're not as weak as I thought."

"Looks can be deceiving." She said cryptically. Boromir stood up, still clutching himself. Quivering, the man walked out of the council, followed by everyone else.

~That evening~

Aragorn hit his hear against the bedpost. How could he be so stupid! Thump. Kiki was OBVIOUSLY not normal, thump, so how could he underestimate her? Thump. Never underestimate your opponent. Thump. It was the first thing he learned becoming a ranger. Thump. He felt something for her, thump, but he couldn't tell what. Thump. Was it loathing? Thump. Contempt? Thump. Brotherly love? Thump. He didn't know.

~ Change to Kiki ~

Kiki stood in the hall to the bedrooms she and her siblings were given. She listened hard. Thump…thump…thump. A rhythmical pattern, someone hitting their head on a wall or other wooden object, but nothing else. Softly she crept up to the door that led to her Jenny's room, cracked open the door and looked inside. A beautiful white room, filled with soft rag dolls and colorful ribbons. A vanity took up the far wall, good solid oak wood. Carved into the entire thing was a woodland scene, rabbits wandered around the foot while at the top of the mirror a hawk flew. The light was out and Kiki knew that Jenny wasn't asleep. Jenny was afraid of the dark. Kiki wandered in, and Jenny whimpered.

"Shhh, little one. Don't you cry, and I'll sing you a lullaby." Kiki said in a singsong tone. Wearing a nightdress (for there were no pants to go with masculine nightshirts) with light from the hall streaming out behind her, Kiki did look like a fairy. As she approached the little girl, she realized that Jenny didn't recognize her. Always before Jenny had a nightlight to comfort her, now in the dark her sister had transformed into a beautiful enchantress of the night.

Well I'm almost out of the house of Elrond. I'm soooo sorry for not posting sooner. I've had a really busy week. I'll post again tomorrow, if I can, to make up for not posting sooner.


	8. The Parting

Spider-Man is today's movie, my dog got in the house my sister is reading a magazine, my mom is cleaning the house, and I know all this with out looking up from my comp. Today is havoc, first day back from being grounded from the computer. This chapter was written at about the same time as I wrote the last chapter. I promise you that this will NOT sit on my computer. 

The next morning Kiki was up before dawn. She sat fully dressed on the end of her bed combing the tangles out of her hair wet from the last bath she was likely see in months. Her hair would go into a braid, cascading down her back to pool in a black curl at her waist. Wearing a cream shirt like the one Legolas wore in the movie and a pair of rough brown pants like everyone here wore, unless they were women, and soft leather boots. She liked the shirt; it brought out the black of her hair and highlighted the darkness in her blue eyes, and the boots. Both were more comfortable than the pants, but Kiki'd rather wear the practical brown pants than the ones she wore to the second council. Those pants were green; grass green, but you couldn't tell that from the embroidery. The embroidery covered almost every inch of emerald fabric in gold and blue-silver. Uck, not good for traveling by foot. Oh sure, they had offered to let her ride a horse, being the only female in the entire fellowship but she couldn't be one of the guys and ride a horse. 'I'd rather tough it, thank you very much.' She had said, scorn showing harshly in her voice. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?" Arwen's voice drifted through the pine door. "I want to talk to you, about Aragorn."

"Come in." Kiki said, not mad about the last conversation they had. The door swung open to reveal the pretty woman standing in her nightgown. "You're not here to talk me into switching places with me, are you?" 

"Oh, no! I think it's terribly indecent that a WOMAN would travel with so many men for so long! I wanted to talk to you about Aragorn. You see, I've known him since before he was a little boy. I've watched him grow up into a man, at first I loved him. I loved the way he was the perfect hidden king, so handsome and yet he hid it away. But he's more like a brother to me now, for a while he was in between brother and lover but now he's just one of the boys. One of my brothers, like you're my only sister."

"So you don't love him any more." Kiki's tone turned the question into the answer to an unasked question.

"True. I love another man."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Was he at the council?"

"Yes."

"Look, I don't have time to play twenty questions, will you tell me or not?" Kiki was mad

"OK, I'll tell! Just don't hit me! His name is Legolas, Legolas Greenleaf."

"Isn't that a bit redundant? Green leaf Greenleaf."

"Please, don't tell him! I be embarrassed to death if he knew!" Arwen whisper-screamed.

"I promise, but don't let Aragorn leave without telling him. He might never come back, he might die. If he leaves thinking you love him and he dies, how are you going to feel? What if he asks Legolas to make sure you still belong to him, in case he ever comes back? What happens if he goes on a suicide mission and isn't supposed to come back but does?" Kiki knew the last bit meant nothing to the peace loving Arwen, but said it any way. 

"I'll tell him, your right." Arwen replied sullenly, and walked out, supposedly to talk to Aragorn. Ugh, she was annoying. She could talk and talk and talk and never shut up, and she didn't say anything important. Another day, another misery. Another knock at the door told Kiki that it was time to go. She wandered down the halls taking care not to get lost, or find an assassin. There were many people who didn't like her and would do anything to get rid of her. 

"AH!" came a scream, it was Boromir. Apparently he was still deathly afraid of Kiki. She wanted to see what would happen next, so she stayed quiet.

"What? What's going on?" said a feminine voice. Arwen. Great, she was doing what Kiki asked of her.

"It's OK, he's just afraid of Kiki. He found out she's going too." Aragorn's voice sounded cold. 'Poor man,' Kiki thought, 'I'd be cold too if I just found out my love didn't love me back.' 

"She's here, I can smell her." Whimpered Boromir. He may have been a hunter, but he was a man. A very manly man, but still a man. 

"Hush, Boromir. She's not here; she's in her room. No one will invoke her name." Legolas was so bent on calming Boromir that he didn't notice Kiki in the hall. Arwen snickered, she knew Kiki was there.

"Anyone I know?" Kiki asked stepping out of the shadows. She saw Frodo and Sam against the far wall, talking to Merry and Pippin. Gimli leaned up against the far wall and Aragorn was standing near Arwen, back to her. Boromir squirmed like a worm and whimpered like a baby and Legolas kneeled next to him to try and help. 'Good, the effect I wanted.' Thought Kiki. Everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently. Frodo shook his head. Gandalf suddenly walked through the far door.

"Play nice you two." He said and added in a mutter "Maybe this trip will be more fun than I thought." Although only the elves in the room knew what he said, Frodo smiled as though he heard too. 

"Well everyone's here, can we leave?" Kiki asked of Gandalf, like a kid asking daddy for candy. No one saw the twin shadows creep into the fellowships midst to mingle amongst the hobbits. 

"Sure, I don't see why not." He replied. Boromir pulled out his horn.

"This is the horn…" He said, holding the before mentioned instrument as though it gave him courage to speak. Kiki opened her mouth to scare him, but Gandalf gave her a meaningful look and she closed it. "of Gondor." He raised it to his lips and blew the horn in a loud blast. Kiki couldn't contain herself, one more prompt.

"Oi, not in my ear, you daft Ferret-Boxx!" She smiled as Boromir cowered away from her. "And all is right with the world." She muttered. Gandalf rolled his eyes at her; a playing smile crossed his lips.

"Let's go!" he hollered and the group of rag tag group of warriors wandered out, not knowing that they would each have to fight their own battles, both inside and out. 'I know they are strong, but I can only hope that he is strong enough.' Kiki thought.

And next time the mountains. As I've said before, I'm deeply sorry about not updating sooner, I know I shouldn't make up excuses. I hope you can forgive me and will continue to read this fic. I don't have a lot of supporters, but then again I don't see many neigh sayers either.


	9. The 'Date'

Hello? H-E-L-L-O, it's alive! You know, like the Jell-O commercial. Well I'm back to writing on a regular basis now. If you have any questions, comments, or just want to strangle me through the computer for writing such garbage as this, the little review button COULD help. Or you might just e-mail me. Hey, I get lonely out here with nothing but the buzzards to keep me company.

It had been days since they had joined the fellowship. They had only wanted to join in a secret quest, not go for long periods of time without food. 

"Bobby!" wailed Jenny "I'm hungry!"

"Well what do I look like? A walking market?" Bobby, too, was hungry. And sick of this stupid forest, and tired, and cold.

"I'm telling Kiki!" she threatened.

"Go ahead, she'll just send you back." Bobby actually WANTED to go back to Rivendell, but he was too much of a macho man to admit it. He watched Jenny scurry through the spare trees the two of them used to separate themselves from the fellowship, and Kiki. 

"Kiki! I'm hungry!" whined Jenny as she wandered into the camp. All action stopped as the little girl came up.

"OI. Legolas! Aren't you supposed to be watching for intruders?" Said an angry Kiki. "It's too late to send them back now, you fool! You're an elf, for crying out loud! *You* have better hearing, *you* have better vision, or so you brag. You should have caught them!"

"Them? There's more than one of her?" Said Boromir. He'd been working up to Kiki, and now he wasn't afraid of her just mad.

"Where ever you find Jenny you'll find Bobby. BOBBY!" She yelled looking for her little brother. Boromir flinched a little as she screamed for her sibling, and Legolas ran to comfort him. Bobby charged Kiki, and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Kiki! Food! Kiki! Food!" Was all he could say. Afterwards, he would deny the whole thing, but now all he was, was hungry. Kiki braced herself when she heard the first rush of leaves stirred by Bobby's passing and hadn't gone down when any of the others would have hit the floor. Bobby's hair was a mess. Leaves; dead, living, and in between, littered the camp as he collided with his sister. Jenny had tried to stop and get some of the dirt off her skin, but the fellowship had moved too fast, and there had been no time. The two children looked like pail mudballs, rolled in leaves and dipped in a good coat of bark. Kiki pried Bobby off her just long enough to see he was dirtier than Gimli (who she had made take a bath several days ago), and fairly pushed both of the children into the hot springs near the camp. 

"Play nice, you two, and you'll get an extra helping at dinner!" Kiki called over her shoulder, as the kids argued over whom had to take the first bath. In the end, Bobby walked out into the clearing. Kiki looked at him, and inspected his hands. He had washed the clothes, too, at the spring, but they were growing quite cold. Kiki waltzed over to Gimli (and waltz it could be called. Have YOU ever tried to walk normally through a mob of nine men, lazing about and talking cause they didn't have to do the cooking? Not fun.) and asked him about a pair of clothes that might fit Bobby. After a good bit of arguing, Gimli produced a good set of sturdy pants and a shirt much like the one he had on. Kiki gave them to Bobby, and a towel that she herself had brought along, and sent him out to change. Now to dig up clothes for Jenny. Little Frodo had clothes small enough for Jenny and gladly lent them to her. Jenny got a towel, too. Again from Kiki's stock of 'good imitation parent' jar (if there is such a thing). Seeing the two cleaned up, Kiki gave each a hardy helping of stew, thick with carrots and potatoes and venison, thanks to Legolas. Aragorn stated that he'd take first watch, and everyone else signed up for an order. Nothing eventful happened during the night, and in the morning they all got up and started walking. Slowly the trees started melting into barren rocky hills. Days went by and still nothing happened. Kiki began to wonder if the dreadful birds would ever come. One day they came to a stop on a (rocky) hill dotted here and there with bushes. Immediately, Kiki recognized it as the spot where the birds came in, and stowed everyone's gear in a bush farther along. And a few hours away, lit a fire. When she returned, she saw Boromir getting tackled by hobbits, and the Crebain. 

"Hide." She said in a dull tone, no one listened. 

"Crebain, from Dunland." She recited in a singsong tone. Legolas repeated it, to Kiki's annoyance. 

"DUH, YOU THINK?" She fairly screamed, remembering at the last moment to keep her voice down. As the evil birds flew over head, Kiki saw the smoke from the fire she had made. 'Good,' she thought 'now, chase the smoke like a good little birdie.' She urged with her mind. The Crebain DID chase the smoke, wandering away from the group.

"Now the truth comes out!" exclaimed Boromir, still mad at (and a little afraid of) Kiki. "Our mighty leader doesn't know squat!" He pointed at Kiki.

"Well, if I don't know squat then how did I know to lay a false fire hours away from here? Or to stow our gear under some bushes? Answer me, smart one!" The last part, she yelled. Boromir, trying to be brave, stood up to her.

"You're in league with them!? You are, are you not? You led them here, that's why…" Kiki cut him off sharply

"You fear what you do not understand! I have heard most dreadful things about mother's first husband, so what makes you think I'd like to be with him."

"You're related?" All the color drained out of his face and he looked near to fainting.

"Yup. But only distantly, thank the gods. Mom told me all about that power hogging freak, and told me not to date anything that loves power. She told me to date a horse before dating anything that loved power."

"Date?" asked Aragorn.

"Um, the term used back in Arizona for wooing." Kiki realized that even though they were older than she was, they were still quite stupid when it came to modern terms. Gandalf gave a snort in the back.

"It's more like the courting that you have to go through to find a bride. But in this instance the woman has much more 'nay-say' than a normal woman does. In fact, to go by those rules, a woman could propose, or accept proposal, without her father's or mother's consent." He said to clear the matter up with the rest of the boys. 

"Did that make any sense to you?" asked Kiki to her little sister

"Nope." Said Jenny at the same time Bobby said

"Of course!" 

"AHH, I've got it now. Guy-talk!" Kiki exclaimed to Jenny.

"Precisely. Your 'girl-talk'," Gandalf did the little quotation fingers around girl-talk, "were confusing the boys, so I cleared it up for them." He spoke as if stating the obvious. 

The rest of the night continued uneventfully, although a little cold. (They still weren't allowed to make a fire.)

Hope you liked that! Next chapter; Caradhras. How far do Kiki's maternal skills go? Find out next time on ONE TIME WARRIOR OF A DARKER FEAR! *little radio click* 

So, yeah, the title sucks. I want to change it, but I don't have any ideas, do you? If you do, they would be greatly apprecatied. ~I really don't care weather you review them or e-mail them, just so long as they get in. This stupid title needs to change.~ I'll remember to tell you at least three chapters a head of time. Untill then, Goodbye! *turns you over to your sign on screen.*


	10. The Idea and The Mountain

Hello, peoples! This chapter might surprise you. Boromir has a *gasp* GOOD idea! Perish the thought! As far as I know, addicted is the only one to review!!! Please, please, pretty please with sugar on top and little sprinkles shaped like Legolas, please review! *puppy dog face*

"Kiki?" Asked Boromir. "It will get cold the farther we go up, why don't we take a faggot of wood each?"

"Kiki! He said 'faggot'!" Bobby, being a typical boy raised in the USA, had his mind in the gutter. Kiki picked up a good-sized log and handed it to Bobby.

"Here's your faggot. Now don't loose it, we'll need it for a fire later. And get your mind out of the gutter." Kiki said, being…well, Kiki.

"Bill can take more, can't you Bill?" said Sam. The pony looked at him like he was saying 'You've got to be joking! Oh, well, I guess a few more pounds can't hurt.' Once everyone had a log, (Kiki grabbed two) they started heading to the mountain.

Three days later, the fellowship was freezing cold. The wind blew something awful. Kiki took the lead, muttering to herself. Aragorn, who walked just behind her, gave her a strange look.

"What are you saying, Lady Kiki?" He asked. He never just called her Kiki, always Lady Kiki.

"To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;

No more; and by sleep to say we end

The heartache and the thousand natural shocks" Kiki blinked a few times, "William Shakespeare's Hamlet. I just got to the Soliloquy. It's a play." And she went on quoting.

The wind picked up and Frodo was lifted up into the air. Frodo grabbed Sam, who lost his grip on the wall and started flying, too. Sam grabbed Pippin, who grabbed Merry, who grabbed Bobby. The wind picked up again and Bobby grabbed Gimli. Jenny went flying off, through the air, screaming. Just as she passed the last of the line, Frodo grabbed her with his free hand. 

The wind grew so bad that you couldn't look ahead. Gimli grabbed Gandalf, who grabbed Legolas, who grabbed Aragorn, who grabbed Kiki. Kiki had the wall in a death grip. She hardly realized the extra weight, though, for the wind supported everyone. She sank her nails into solid rock and pulled everyone forward. Reaching out one hand she grabbed wildly for a new rock. Near to falling, Kiki finally grabbed a rock. She held it with all her strength and brought her other hand up to it. They continued like this for a long time. Kiki could be heard chanting, "almost there, almost there!" as she groped her way up the mountain. 

Kiki was beginning to despair of ever finding the shelter the book talked about when she passed out of the storm. Kiki pulled Aragorn in, who helped pull everyone else in. The wind had blown snow over the opposite side of the protruding stone. The hobbits huddled close together, and Bobby and Jenny went to their sister. Kiki was spread-eagled on the floor, not moving until Jenny came over.

"Kiki, I'm cold!" She whined. Kiki sat up, a little shakily, and hugged Jenny close. Bobby come over and was suddenly enveloped in Kiki's arms.

"Better?" Kiki asked. The pair nodded. "Good. Can I have everyone's wood?"

Every ones wood made a nice big fire. Kiki was so tired that she curled up next to the flame, wrapped herself in her cloak, and fell asleep. She held Jenny and Bobby close to her body, to keep them warm. A while later, Boromir moved to awaken her.

"No, Boromir!" whispered Aragorn "She has done us a great service today, let her sleep." Boromir knew he was no match for this ranger and let well enough alone. Legolas ended up cooking. The smell of burnt venison and well-done carrots filled the little alcove. Legolas wasn't doing a good job. What ever else he learned in his long life, cooking just wasn't one of those manly skills. He hummed a little elven tune as he worked, not really keeping his mind on his job. When the snow that was serving for water boiled over and the carrots were slightly blackened, Aragorn woke Kiki up with a bowl of hot stew. 

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, before attacking her stew with vigor. "One *slurp* question: *gulp* Why are *chomp* you treating *slurp* me so *guzzle* well *crunch* nice?" she asked while trying to eat. As you can tell, it didn't quite work out to well.

"What did she say?" Asked Aragorn, clueless as to how to decode her speaking pattern. 

"She said; 'One question: why are you treating me so, well, nice?'" Said Bobby. He'd only seen her eat like this after band practice. On those rare occasions you got her to say anything while eating in this state, she spoke between bites. 

"Oh. Well, you did us a great service. You pulled the entire Fellowship up the mountain. That deserves some merit." Aragorn had been greatly impressed with the spider crawl up the mountain. 

"Legolas?" asked Pippin "Did you have to hire a special teacher to learn to cook ~this~ badly?" The man acted like he didn't hear Pippin's comment, but he flushed a bright red. 

"Now, now, children! Let's play nice…" She said, stuffing her face.

"Kiki's really hungry. Don't bother her." Said Jenny. Kiki was indeed hungry. She went back for four more helpings of the burnt stew, and lived. 


	11. The Watcher in the Water

Hi ya'll, I'm back! Um, can't think of much to say…'cept this ain't mine. JRR Tolkin wrote LotR before I wrote this fic. So there! YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! OK, maybe you can. I would just like to say, I LIVE IN ARIZONA, USA! This is a desert, and doesn't get much snow. Where it does snow, I haven't been. I'm sorry for any mistakes I make about snow. 

When Bobby and Jenny were settled down, Kiki sat beside them. Jenny was still nervous about the dark, and now the bitter cold was keeping her up too.

"Kiki? Will you sing to me?" Jenny loved to hear lullabies; they were always so pretty.

"All right, what would you like to hear?" Kiki asked, ever patient with her younger sister.

"Um, the ponies song! Please?" Jenny jumped with joy at the idea of getting a lullaby tonight.

"Hush a bye

Don't you cry 

Go to sleep my little baby

When you wake

You shall have

All the pretty little ponies

In your bed

Mama said

Baby's riding off to dreamland

One by one

They've begun

Dance and prance for little Jenny

Blacks and bays, dapples and grays

Running in the night

When you wake

You shall have

All the pretty little ponies

Can you see the little ponies

Dance before your eyes

All the pretty little ponies

Will be there when you arise

Hush a bye

Don't you cry

Go to sleep my little baby…" As the last note drifted off, Kiki realized that her audience had extended to the rest of the fellowship. After a few minutes of stunned silence Legolas stood to take the first watch.

"If I ever hear you sing an elfish song, I will die a happy man." Stated Gimli.

"Maybe another day, right now I want some sleep." Kiki curled up behind Jenny and hugged both siblings to her to keep them warm. Kiki gave them her blanket and had only her cloak to keep her warm. Suddenly, warmth descended on her from above. It was Aragorn's blanket. She watched the man start to walk off.

"Wait." Kiki whispered "It is warmer the more people there are. Do you want to come sleep with us?" Aragorn looked at her with a dark light in his eyes. He couldn't seduce her if there were children in the way. 

"Certainly." He said, eager to be warm.

"Gimli? You want to join?" Kiki asked the lonely looking dwarf who joined them. Before long, the entire fellowship was huddled by the fire in a tangle of blankets and sleepy bodies. Legolas stood near the entrance, keeping guard. The shift changed to Boromir, to Aragorn, to Kiki, to Gimli, to Gandalf. 

With the morning, so had returned Kiki's temper. She woke up with a rather unclean mess of hair stuck in her mouth and an elbow in her stomach. At least, she assumed it was an elbow, she didn't think she could handle anything other than that. Boromir rolled over, arm flopping over Kiki's waist and hand on her butt. The man woke slowly, like rising from water.

"Good morning, sunshine." He mumbled at her.

"Get your nasty hair out of my mouth! I did not order cream of dirt for breakfast!" Yup, Kiki was her usual ray of sunshine in the morning. The two of them started a fight, which started out with words and ended up in fists. Kiki won in the end. Grabbing Boromir by the ear, Kiki dragged him outside. She scooped up some snow in a container and stuck it in the stew pot. When there was enough water, she poured it on Boromir's head. Taking out some soap, she tackled the panicking man and started rubbing it into his hair. Boromir screamed, and tried to get away, but Kiki wouldn't let him up. Some more snow had been set in the pot, and was ready for use a few minutes after she had his head totally covered in soap. 

"ACK! NOT AGAIN!" he screeched again, as Kiki reached for the pot.

"Yes again!" Kiki poured the contents of the pot on the head of a rather soapy man. Boromir spluttered, coughed, and panicked. Gandalf was having hysterics watching the two of them. Frodo and Sam felt somewhere between amazed and shocked. Aragorn chuckled to himself and Legolas sniggered. Merry and Pip were the only ones that didn't get to see Kiki wash Boromir's hair. By the time she was finished, Boromir was soaked. 

"Go put on your extra clothes, you don't want to freeze." She then directed Aragorn and Legolas, since they were of height with Boromir, to hold a blanket in front of the wet man as a changing tent. 

"We can not stay in this cave forever, and I can't think of a way through the back with out digging a hole that will most likely cause the cave to collapse on us." Stated Kiki. The group listened for a minute, then. 

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Shrieked Legolas

"No duh, genius! Saruman, or Caradhras, or whatever. We need to get down!" Kiki responded

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Said Bobby, exasperated

"There is only one way we can go from here. Under the mountain." Said Gandalf

"Oi, Frodo! You decide!" Kiki again

"Well…Um"

"Moria, or tunnel?"

"Ummm…"

"Both are about the same."

"Moria!"

"Moria it is, then." Gandalf looked sad.

They started trudging down the mountain, cold (in Boromir's case, wet) and hungry. Kiki began reciting to herself again. 

"Would you teach that to me?" Asked Legolas, upon hearing the poem.

"Repeat after me." Responded Kiki

" When shall we three meet again"

"When shall we three meet again" He followed, and the two for them recited Macbeth down the mountain. The day passed in much disappointment. After they got to the base of the mountain, nothing happened. They continued walking. As night fell, the fellowship setup camp. Soon everyone was content, except for the fact that no fire could be made. Kiki made sandwiches, a new device to the fellowship. They might have never seen one, for the earl of sandwich invented them. Kiki's food was always good, better than Aragorn's even. Gandalf was depressed, sitting as far away from the fellowship as possible.

"Gandalf?" Asked Kiki, walking over to him.

"Yes, Kiki?"

"You need not worry, everything will turn out perfectly." 

"You would know."

"Yes, in fact, I do!"

"What would a woman know about the fate of a world that is not her own."

"Much. I know of your accent to white from gray, I know of the Balrog, I even know that at this moment, wargs are surrounding us."

"WARGS!"

"Shhh, not yet!" A howl was heard "Damn!"

"Aiya!" cried Legolas.

"Set them on fire, like you did with Bilbo!" Kiki called to Gandalf. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Are you an Istari? I know not of you or your home, but you seem to know a lot about us."

"Just do it!" Gandalf did, throwing flaming pinecones at the beasts. Legolas' arrows filled the night, and Aragorn and Boromir's swords danced. Kiki kicked out at any that got too close, always there if one broke through the line of defense. After a few minutes of intense fighting, they started to run for Moria.

The group waded through the murky waters in front of the gate into Moria. As soon as the nasty water touched Jenny's foot, she began to cry.

"Shhh, Jenny." Said Kiki, lifting her little sister out of the water. But Jenny kept crying.

"When the last eagle flies

Over the last crumbling mountain

And the last lion roars 

At the last dusty fountain." Jenny joined in, and before the little girl knew it, they were acrossed the evil waters. Gandalf found the entrance to Moria, and began trying to remember the password.

"Gandalf? What does the bit on the arch say?" Asked Frodo.

"Speak, friend, and enter."

"Well, what does that mean?" asked Merry

"It is simple, if you are a friend speak the password and you may enter."

"Oh. What is the password." Said Pippin.

"I don't know." Gandalf said, then he spotted Kiki talking to her siblings.

"Kiki? Do you know the password?"

"Of course, it's right there on the door."

"Hn." Gandalf snorted. "Then you open it." Kiki stood before the door, doing nothing special.

"Mellon." She said. The woman turned to Gandalf. "Easy as pie. Now lets go!" Kiki really didn't want to face the watcher in the water. A tentacle shot out of the water. "Too late." She jumped in, biting at the limb, since she had no blade of her own. Sam was right in front of her, hacking away at the limb before it retreated. As the rest of the fellowship relaxed, Kiki tensed up. 

"In the cave. Now!" She hollered. This time they grabbed up the girl, lifting Kiki up high above the waters' surface. Legolas and Aragorn were the first to join in, followed by Boromir. After taking several hits, the thing dropped back under the water and Kiki in the deeper part of the shallows. She came up spitting the vial water out of her mouth, and soaked. 

"In now!" she screamed at the trio that had risked their necks for her. She stumbled out of the water, none to happy about her unofficial bath. As she cleared the doors, the watcher grabbed and closed them.

"Time to face the long dark of Moria." She murmured.


	12. Authors Note

Wow.that bad, huh? I knew it was close to the pits, but geeze! Yup, the first note.this is coming off. Btw, this DID have a Mary Sue warning, but no one would read it so I took it down. Since no one likes this.yup it's coming down. No need to flame.Piece of turd fanfiction goes byebye. 


End file.
